


Bathing in the Moonlight

by Inkwolf17



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwolf17/pseuds/Inkwolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smut chapter. A quick one-shot for Castiel and Candy. In honor of My Candy Love Sin week on tumblr. Explict sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in the Moonlight

**Tangled**

 

_ When the soft tune Candy had been singing ended Castiel awoke to the dead of night. The only source of light was the barely visible stars and the moon. As Castiel shot up to his feet, he surveyed the area. The fire was dead and he could make out Lysander's figure in the dark. But no Candy; he couldn't remember her falling asleep. A wave of panic flooded his senses. Where was Candy? _

 

_ Then he heard her singing. Slowly walking through the trees Castiel stumbled on a clearing with a pond and a lone girl singing.  _

 

“Candy? What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to wash. My hair is a hassle. It's quite annoying.”

 

“We should head back.”

 

“It’ll be a while. Things would go much faster if you helped me.”

 

“Candy this isn't something you’d do.”

 

“Oh, and how do you know?”

 

“Bec-”

 

“Do you not think about me like that.”

 

“No, it-”

 

“I have of you. Many a time when I’ve been alone.”

 

“We sh-”

 

“Be useful and take off your shirt.”

 

“Why-”

 

“You won’t stop referring to me as a child. You won't consider me a woman till you make me one, right.”

 

_ As if Castiel was under a spell his body moved on its own. His clothes were promptly off his body in a matter of seconds. In a blink, he found himself in front of Candy waist deep in the pond. The moonlight light was bright enough to make Candy’s hair appear to glow. Her hair full cascaded down her body, barely covering her breasts. She reached out her hand to take Castiel’s and bring to her cheek.  _

 

“Kiss me and you may have me.”

 

_ He complied silently. His hands traced and explored her body. His hands finally ventured to her small soft breasts. There may have not been a lot but they were big enough to fit into his hands comfortably. Their kids ended when Candy pulled away so she let out a moan. Taking it as his cue, Castiel trailed brief hot peck down her body to her nipples. While he sucked and bite one, his hand teased the other. Candy couldn't stop herself from getting louder; her body grew hotter and in desperate need of his touch. She curved her body into his hand.  Before long his mouth left her breasts traveled back to her lips while his hands traveled south. Once his fingers made connect with her core Candy threw her head back in delight and surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself standing. Castiel’s hands gently spread her legs apart and brought one of her legs up around his waist. _

 

“This will hurt.”  _ With one swift motion, he was in her entirely.  _

 

_ Candy couldn’t hold back the strained cry and Castiel let out an almost animalistic groan. He didn’t move until he felt Candy loosen her grip. Castiel got a slow rhythm going and his pace increased as he listened to Candy’s breathing become ragged as he did so. Just as Castiel reached his climax, he felt a different sensation rush through him. Like he’d been struck by lightning; Castiel shot up awake in the early morning. Castiel frantically searched the area. He was at the campsite. Lysander was to his right and Candy was sound asleep on the other side of the fire pit. _


End file.
